Happy Back to the Future Day
by LSSJOrangeLightning
Summary: I have an Unexpected Party Featuring Characters form Sonic, Pokemon, Jak and Daxter, Blue Dragon, DBZ and WOW WOW WUBBZY. But what happens when Beerus the Destroyer shows up at my front door? Slight SonAmy and AdvanceShipping. Warning this is a stupid story.


" **HAPPY BACK TO THE FUTURE DAY TREVOR!** " Is shouted throughout the room as I walk into my house. Nicky, Eimi (Amy), Wubbzy, Daizy, and Sonic (Manga), are the first to reveal themselves. "I know how much you love Back to the Future Trev," Says Nicky.

"Yeah Orange Lightning knows all about his biggest fan compadre," Says Daxter popping out of nowhere.

"Daxter just because I name my new YouTube Channel after you doesn't mean that I'm your biggest fan or you're my favorite," I say.

"HEAR THAT IIIII'M HIS FAVORITE!" Daxter shouts.

Jak walks in and we share a facepalm. "Happy Back to the Future day Trev, I know your dad is watching the game down stairs. Here's to hopping the Cubs win!" Jak winks.

I Chuckle. "Yeah I remember that you had the plan to make a parody of Back to the future with us as the characters like with what you did with Unaccompanied Minors!" Says Nicky.

"Not so sure about it any more," I answer.

"I would think that anything involving time travel you would like Trevor," Speaks Future Trunks someone else popping out of nowhere.

"Wait time travel was possible in 1885!? I thought it wasn't possible till age 788!" Exclaims a confused Goku.

"Wrong franchise Goku!" F Trunks replies facepalming.

"YES KAKAROT EVEN YOU SHOULD HAVE REALIZED THAT!" Yells Vegeta.

"Dad..." F Trunks sighs.

"Cut him some slack guys," (Sega) Sonic says, "He never went to school and grew up in the woods."

"You're one to talk knowing how to pilot a plane at eleven years old with little education," I mumble under my breath.

"I HEARD THAT! Besides I think it's more impressive that Tails knew how to pilot it at 4 years old and managed to build his own when he was eight. I bought mine," Sonic told me.

"Sonic he was just trying to make a point," Replied Amy (SEGA)

"Thank you AMES," I emphasized that last word trying to stir Sonic.

" **HEY!** " Sonic shouts at me as I chuckle.

"I don't see why Sonic would get mad at Trevor calling Amy, Ames," Ash spoke.

"Spoken like a maaaan," May chuckles to herself.

"Ash... you are dense... you always were and you always will be," I joke.

An hour passes and my "Unexpected Party" hears a knock on the door. "Shu, Kluke glad you could make it!" I exclaim seeing who's at the door.

"They're not the only ones here!" Says an intimidating voice.

Vegeta, Goku, F Trunks and I tremble. " **LORD BEERUS!** " We scream. (A/N Yes I am aware Future Trunks doesn't know who Beerus is with the exception of DBX)

"Don't Worry Lord Beerus isn't here to destroy Earth he's simply here because he smelled food and found out about this party," Whis explains.

The voice of King Kai echos through everyones head. "Don't do anything to upset him, don't laugh at him don't be rude to him don't even LOOK AT HIM FUNNY or he **WILL** destroy the planet!" Everyone got the message.

"We're watching a movie care to join us?" I ask.

"I don't see why not," Beerus replies.

* * *

"OH I LOVE THIS PART! Sonic's sing with me,"

One foot on the brake

and one on the gas

Well, there's

too much traffic

I can't pass, no

So I tried

my best illegal move

Well baby

Black and White

Come and touched

my groove agaaaaaaaaain

Go on and write me up for 125

Post my face

wanted dead or alive

Take my license

all that jive

I, can't drive

 **FIFTY FIIIIIIIVE**

"That was fun!" (Sega) Sonic says.

"Ugh I'll never get used to Earth entertainment," Vegeta groans.

"What is this incredible what is this delicacy?" Beerus asked.

"Those are Chili Dogs," Nicky said.

"AREN'T THEY THE BEST FOOD EVER!?" The two Sonic's asked.

"I wouldn't say that but they certainly are delicious," Whis replies.

"What do you think sir ?" Whis asked.

"They're alright. I see no reason to destroy Earth, the food was good, no one was rude to me and I was well entertained," Beerus replied. "Whis!"

"Coming sir!" Whis replied.

"Trevor I bid you Good evening!" Beerus says as they leave.

All the Saiyans and I give a sigh of relief.

* * *

We reach the end of the movie and as one Marty travels "Back to the Future" the other reaches Doc.

'I SENT YOU BACK TO THE FUTURE!'

'I'm back... from the future.'

'GREAT... SCOTT!'

He passes out and the movie ends.

"That was a great movie!" Shu exclaims.

"No wonder it's one of Trevor's favorites," Jak agrees.

"Well I'm out of here!" Vegeta exclaims flying off.

"You guys wanna stay over night and watch the other two?" Ash asks.

"Dude everyone here aside from Wubbzy, Daizy, Nicky, and Eimi (Amy) are either in their teens or are above the age of 20!" (SEGA) Sonic answered. "Look at Goku he's like 40 something.

"I don't see why not," Goku replies.

"SWEET! HAPPY BACK TO THE FUTURE DAY!"

* * *

To you reader I wish you a happy 10/21/15

~Trevor aka SpinDash57, NickyWubbzy57, & LSSJ OrangeLightning!


End file.
